1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lubrication system for a fuel pump of a GDI “Gasoline Direct Injection”) engine, in more detail, a technology about lubrication between a camshaft and a fuel pump in mechanism driving the fuel pump with the camshaft.
2. Description of Related Art
FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate mechanism driving a fuel pump 500 of a GDI engine in the related art disposed through a cylinder head cover 502 with a camshaft 504.
Camshaft 504 has a pump-driving cam 506 for driving fuel pump 500 and the pump-driving cam 506 has four noses, such that it is possible to reciprocate the plunger of the fuel pump four times by one rotation.
A driving roller 508, an operational member for minimizing friction with the pump-driving cam is provided at the end of the fuel pump and lubrication oil should be smoothly supplied for appropriate lubrication on the contact surface between driving roller 508 and pump-driving cam 506 in order to ensure durability of the driving roller and the pump-driving cam.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.